


睡前小故事

by nightoye



Category: Chinese History RPF, Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	睡前小故事

从前有条街，上面有很多猫。

蒋琬是其中的一只，他最大的爱好，就是躺在屋顶上摊平晒毛。

大部分猫都是很骄傲的动物，而这条街上最骄傲的猫有两只。一只是姜维，他是一只浅黄色的猫，特别会打架，每次出去都把隔壁街上的公猫撵得到处乱窜，然后迈着得胜的步伐溜达回来。另一只是费祎，他虽然不会打架，但极善于卖萌，每次只要随便走进街边哪家小商店，半个小时后一定会骗到人类的小鱼干跑出来。

蒋琬自认为是一只普通的猫，他不喜欢打架，也不喜欢卖萌，他就是喜欢晒太阳而已。通常他打发时间的方法就是趴在屋顶上，然后顺着阳光的移动慢慢挪动身子，等太阳下山了，爬起来觅食，然后继续等待第二天。

每次猫们开会的时候，他都会懒洋洋地选个有阳光的地方，然后看大家吵成一团。猫也和人类有一些相同的习惯，比如说他们喜欢开会决定未来的事。但是也和人类一样，每次开会实际上都是吵架，然后什么都决定不了。不过蒋琬还是很喜欢开会的，仅次于他对太阳的喜爱。

……呃，反正开会的时候也可以晒太阳，而且他反正也从来都什么都决定不了。差不多就是这种理由了。

某一天这条街上的人类不知道为什么开始抓猫了。理由反正是“创建文明卫生城市”之类猫不懂的问题。别的猫都很机灵，但蒋琬因为太会偷懒，很随意地就被俩人抓住了。

那两个人带他到一个兽医站去，把他关在笼子里，蒋琬很难受，但他脾气一向都很温顺，所以乖乖地趴着没动。

“这只猫很听话啊……难道以前被人养过？”兽医一边嘀咕着一边帮他检查。

然后拿出一根针筒。

蒋琬本能地挣扎了一下，然后随着针扎进身体，他十分凄厉地惨叫起来。

然后人类们就把他放了。实际上那个是某种疫苗，但蒋琬当然不知道这么一个事。为了标记这是只打过疫苗的猫，他脖子上被系上了一个小铃铛。随着跑步会叮叮作响。

这东西还挺可爱的。不过蒋琬最高兴的事情是他又获得了自由，又可以回去……呃……晒太阳了。你指望他有什么出息是不可能的（。

可是奇怪的是，街上的猫们都在消失，来开会的大家越来越少。大家不再讨论关于未来的事情了，都在讨论人类们最近的举动。近来有一群人来到这里，建立了一个流浪宠物收容所，很多猫们被他们抓回去，然后被人类带回去养了。

蒋琬想了半天，觉得没什么意见可以发表的。

可是我之前也说过，猫都是很骄傲的动物。所以留下来的他们都非常地不高兴。

“我们成为人类的宠物，就是失去了作为猫的尊严。”

“是的，要以自己的方式活着，才是足够自由的。”

也许吧。

蒋琬觉得人类其实并不是很坏。他晃动脑袋，那个小小的铃铛发出的声音很好听。他没有发表意见，大多数猫都在说他们有多不喜欢人类，每次会议都是如此。大多数人类都是喜欢猫的，所以这很奇怪。

但说着不喜欢人类的那些猫们还是在消失，不知道他们最终被带到哪里去了。明明说着想要自由的他们，最后在被人类带走之后，终究会变得不想逃跑的。

蒋琬很奇怪，为什么始终没人来抓他，明明他自己就每天很平常地在一个屋顶晒太阳，一看就很好抓的样子。

后来他见到两个女孩经过那里，有个女孩说：“看，那里有只猫耶！”

蒋琬突然产生了一种欲望，他想要被抓住带回去，于是大大方方地走出来，展示他的样子。鉴于他没学会卖萌这个技能，所以就很认真地在屋顶上看她们。

“啊……那个铃铛好可爱！”

“是因为有人养了吧……”

两个女孩发出遗憾的叹气声，拿出手机给他拍了不少照片。

蒋琬很悲伤地趴到地上，原来他没人要是这个原因啊……那个铃铛看样子是一个特别的礼物，也许是奖励他打疫苗时的良好表现吧。

过了一段时间后，除了他，所有的猫都被人类抓走了。

也没什么特别的……就是没有开会了。有段时间他不习惯，但后来他还是慢慢习惯了。

有一个开始变冷的夜晚，他蜷缩在一户人家的屋檐下面，清楚地看到有一只认识的猫趴在沙发上，但并没有注意到他。那只猫好奇地盯着人类的电视看。说着不喜欢人类，结果还是被驯服了。人类对猫来说真是一种特别奇怪的存在。

蒋琬想起以前他们开会时时常讨论的话题。开会时决定不了结论是因为大多数猫都不知道自己想要什么。可是在人类身边，就不会不知道自己想要的东西了。人类不可爱，没有皮毛，也不会打滚，但是他们能令猫们懂得自己想要什么东西。

蒋琬也看了一会儿电视，悄悄地把自己的身影挪到了窗帘后边。他觉得很悲伤，这肯定是因为没有太阳的缘故。

以前在一年最寒冷的时节里，很多猫会找到彼此设法在一起取暖，但今年没有猫会来，他大概会冻死的。随着日子的越来越冷，他经常这样想到。

但这一天的清晨，突然被一个毛茸茸的感觉蹭醒了。有只猫找到了他，和他睡在一起。

蒋琬睁开眼睛，看见姜维缩成一团睡在自己身边。整个世界上就剩下他们两只猫，所以必须互相挨得很近才行。

“你怎么回来了？”

“……”

姜维本来就不爱聊天，被问了半天，才不乐意地说出自己的事。

人类很快发现了他打架的天赋，于是把他带回去一个仓库，让他捉老鼠。姜维很烦那个地方，但他觉得把老鼠捉光了，人类就会让他离开的。于是他花了一个月时间捕杀老鼠并留下战利品让人类们发现。结果到了下一个月，人们把他带到了下一个仓库。

这个仓库比之前那个更大，而且让他更不开心的是，他们还养了一条大狗看门。

姜维费了很大劲才从那条狗那里逃出来。虽然他说得轻描淡写，但是蒋琬发现他一条腿上受了伤，身上的其他地方也有不少伤痕。

蒋琬给他把伤口都舔了一遍，安慰他：“没关系，都会好起来的。”

“人类真是太坏了。”

“嗯……也许世界上还是有些好的人类的。”

“不要。就算有好的人类，我也不要为了他们抓老鼠。我是自由的。”

“……你说得对。”

蒋琬仔细思量，他是因为没人要才会留在这里。这和知道自己要什么的猫是不一样的。姜维虽然把自己搞得满身是伤，但他终究还是离开了人类，跑回来了。因为他毕竟曾经是最骄傲的猫，之一。他不容易被驯服。

天气更凉了。太阳出来的时间也在慢慢变少。

姜维自从跑出来之后就非常不快乐，虽然他得到了自由，但好像失去了更多的东西。蒋琬也想不出什么好方法，最后他友情建议说我教你晒太阳吧。

……

姜维很震惊：这个还要学！

说着走到那块阳光最好的位置，理直气壮地往地上一趴。

……

蒋琬：“……不，我觉得不是这样……”

……

正当蒋琬非常努力地解释两种晒太阳的方式之间的不同时，一个影子跳到了他们之间。

“啊……我很高兴回来看到你们还在这里。不然的话，这个冬天我一定会冻死的。”这只猫说。

蒋琬抬头看了看费祎，心里一点都不意外，他觉得这个家伙迟早也会回来的。和别的猫不一样的是，费祎从来都说自己喜欢人类。

“怎么啦？你又去了什么地方？”

“一言难尽……”虽然是这样，费祎还是飞快地打开话匣子说了起来。“总之，他们一直训练我去做一些事，然后带我去参加什么比赛……我觉得人类好奇怪啊，他们为什么要教猫做事然后让猫去比赛？而且他们比赛的内容真的有意义吗？我想不明白这个问题，最后又觉得比赛的事情很无聊，就跑出来了。”

“你怎么跑出来的？”

费祎非常狡猾地抖了抖耳朵。

“嗯……我假装自己非常笨，怎么都听不懂他们说的话，他们就渐渐不再理我了。后来我就找了个机会趁他们训练别的猫的时候跑了。”

“啊对了你知道吗！人类有一种草！闻了或者吃了以后你就想着地上打滚，你试过吗？那是种特别想要打滚的感觉！虽然我现在也能打滚，但是现在不像那个时候一样特别想要打滚……”

姜维在旁听得受不了了，吐槽：“你能不这么说话吗……”

“我不知道，我只想晒太阳……”蒋琬很诚实地说着。

费祎抬头望了望天，似乎陷入了某种认真的思考。

“嗯……当我没什么特别的事情要做的时候，我也想晒太阳。”他说。“可是这好难啊。我总是有很多的事情要做。”

蒋琬想了想：“这可能就是事情的关键。”

他们都是自由而骄傲的猫，只有自己是一只普通的没什么特点的猫。

所以，虽然他们要在一起度过这个冬天，但终究还是有所不同的。

隔壁街的猫渐渐发现这条街上没有猫居住了，于是他们也开始搬来这里。新来的猫们也很快继承了开会的习惯。不同的是，现在每次他们都会来到蒋琬的身边开会。

因为这里是太阳最好的地方吧？蒋琬很乐观地想。

姜维和费祎还在吵架，看他们俩的样子，就是不可能学会他的晒太阳技巧的。至于其他猫，有的也试着像他一样摊平，但试过之后觉得并没有什么特殊效果。看来一只普通的猫，也不是谁都能当的。

END


End file.
